Buscando el regalo perfecto
by Sweet Malfoy
Summary: Traducción.Fic de Carol Maphoter. Antes del Manual. Es el cumpleaños de Ginny y Draco estaba buscando el presente perfecto. Fluffy and funny.
1. Un despertar cariñoso

**Esta fic se pasa antes del Manual... para que no se enojen ni se aburran de mis traducciones por mi falta de actualización... el próximo y último capítulo saldrá pronto... Besos y gracias por leer esta historia... **

**Buscando el regalo perfecto.**

Capítulo 1: Un despertar cariñoso.

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still and love was all we knew_

7:30 AM

Ella sintió algo suave rozando su mejilla izquierda, después sus labios y luego su mejilla nuevamente. "Diablos, ¿por qué me tienes que despertar cuando estoy en lo mejor del sueño, cretino?". Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos grisáceos mirándola y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decirle unas palabras malcriadas, fue callada por un beso suave en la boca. Le fue dando besitos en la mejilla, en la punta de la nariz, en los párpados y, al llegar al oído, hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, murmurando:

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

Ella sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo abrazó.

—Lo recordaste.

—Claro. La mujer que duerme a mi lado todos los días se está volviendo una vieja regañona, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo? —le dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras ella le halaba una de sus orejas—. ¡Ay, Weasley, eres violenta, ¿lo sabías?!

—¡No soy una vieja regañona! —le dijo sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados, haciendo pucheros.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Draco intentó acercarse para darle más besos en el cuello, pero ella lo alejó—. Yo soy el viejo aquí, ¿está bien? Mira mi cabello blanco —se agachó señalándose el cabello.

Ginny soltó una carcajada. Sólo él podía hacer que en un instante quisiera golpearlo y al siguiente besarlo. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

—Primero: explícame cómo alguien puede ser viejo a los 24 años porque no lo entiendo. Segundo: el hecho de que seas casi albino es un problema, no se puede saber si tu cabello es blanco o rubio —él intentó protestar pero ella se lo impidió—. Tercero: ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez tengo un gusto especial por hombres canosos?

La mueca de fastidio que tenía en el rostro dio lugar a una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Ah, eso aclara muchas cosas!, como la forma maliciosa en la que miras al licántropo…

Ginny se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Draco! No miro a Lupin de ninguna manera maliciosa… y, además, si lo hiciera y Tonks se entera, me mata…

—Te creo, te creo… eres muy graciosa —Draco la besó nuevamente, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia el baño, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Ginny corrió detrás, golpeando la puerta:

—¡Ábreme, Draco, te demoras siglos! —ella escuchó el "no" opacado por el ruido de la ducha y murmuró para si misma— Imbécil egocéntrico —y salió hacia la cocina para desayunar.

—¡Escuché eso! —él gritó desde el baño.

9:00 AM

Ginny estaba abriendo otra de las 300 tarjetas de felicitaciones que había recibido cuando sonó el teléfono. Ella aún no sabía cuál había sido el milagro que sucedía para que Draco lograra soportar el aparato hasta ese momento. Tenía una relación de amor-odio con él; cada vez que sonaba, él le lanzaba una mirada mortal. Parte de eso, Ginny creía, se debía a que una vez el teléfono sonó cuando ellos estaban en medio de una "reunión especial". Sólo faltó que lo pisara cuando ella le contó que era su madre que estaba probando el teléfono nuevo que su papá había comprado.

—Aló.

—¿Ginny, querida? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija! —Ginny alejó el aparato de su oreja. Su mamá y Ron aún gritaban cuando usaban el teléfono—. Molly, no necesitas gritar —escuchó lo que dijo su padre.

—¡Gracias, mamá! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Estoy muy bien, hija! ¿Vienes hoy? Para hacerte una fiestita, sólo para los íntimos. Al final, no todos los días mi bebe cumple 23 años —ella rodó los ojos, exasperada. No podía creer que su mamá aún la llamara bebe.

—Claro mamá, pero no hagas nada muy grande, por favor. Voy a intentar arrastrar a Draco, pídele a los gemelos que no preparen nada contra él.

—Tu papá te manda un beso.

—Dale uno por mi —Ginny la oyó preguntarle a su padre cómo colgar—. ¡Es sólo ponerlo en el gancho! —escuchó cómo le contestaba.

—OK, nos vemos más tarde.

—Está bien, un beso.

—¿Era tu mamá en esa cosa demoníaca de nuevo? —escuchó una voz arrastrada y giró, encontrándose a un Draco que intentaba ponerse la corbata. Ella se acercó, deshizo el nudo que él había hecho y comenzó a rehacerlo mientras él jugaba con una mecha de su cabello.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde vas? —le preguntó al terminar de amarrar el nudo.

—Puedes. Voy a la oficina, sabes que si no estoy esos perezosos no hacen nada.

Ella apretó el nudo, haciendo que se ahogara y tosiera.

—No puedo creer que vayas a pasar todo el día en esa maldita oficina, esclavizando a esos pobres, el día de mi cumpleaños.

—¡Hey, calma! ¡Voy a intentar salir temprano! —le dijo, aflojando el nudo.

—Oh, Draco, mamá está haciendo una fiestita en La Madriguera. Querría tanto que fueras —él hizo una mueca de desagrado y Ginny se sentó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, haciendo pucheros.

—Vamos a hacer un trato —Draco se agachó hasta la altura en la que ella estaba—. Prometo salir temprano, antes de las 4, hacer el terrible sacrificio de ir a la casa de tus padres y también juro que no voy a discutir con nadie.

Ella lo miró dudosa, frunciendo las cejas mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—¿Y cuál es mi parte en el trato? —le preguntó con un susurro en el oído.

—Después cuadramos… —Draco la besó y tomó la chaqueta del traje. Movió los labios diciéndole un silencio "Te amo" y se apareció.

10:00 AM

Cuando Ginny apareció en la cocina de La Madriguera, fue recibida por una avalancha de besos y abrazos de los Weasley que estaban en la casa en ese momento: su papá, su mamá, Percy y los gemelos. Después de recomponerse, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, observando a su mamá preparar panquecas. Al frente estaban los gemelos trabajando en algo que parecía una banana amarilla como caramelo:

—¿Qué están haciendo? —les preguntó, señalando la banana.

—Sólo son unos dulces para la tienda —Fred le extendió unas 10 bananas hacia ella—. Ten, nuestro regalo de cumpleaños. En primera mano.

Cuando Ginny estaba a punto de abrir una para comérsela, su mamá la interrumpió y, sin dejar de mirar la estufa donde preparaba unas salchichas, le dijo:

—No te las comas, querida. Esas nuevas bananas de goma dejan a las personas sin dientes durante un día completo.

—Son malos —les dijo en tono odioso.

—En todo caso, hermana querida, quédate con algunas. Si Malfoy te molesta algún día, se las das —George insistió, ofreciéndole de nuevo las bananas.

—Hablando de Malfoy, ¿dónde está tu huroncito albino, hermanita? Mamá dijo que no hiciéramos nada doloroso porque él venia hoy —Fred le dijo.

—Tuvo que ir a trabajar pero viene más tarde, no se animen.

—Si, trabajar… Ahora perseguir a la secretaria rubia y pechugona es trabajo… —se burló Fred.

—Todos quisiéramos un trabajo de esos… —George fingía apretar unas bocinas en el aire.

—¡Ustedes no crecen! ¿Cuándo van a parar de molestar a nuestra hermanita? —dijo Ron desde la puerta de la cocina. Ginny le sonrió, por lo menos él había parado con las bromas ridículas—. Por más que eso de la rubia sea cierto…

La sonrisa de Ginny desapareció al instante mientras Hermione le daba una palmada a Ron.

—Si quieren saber, Draco no tiene ninguna secretaria. Tiene un secretario, un señor viejo y barrigón.

—Siempre desconfié de las tendencias sexuales de Malfoy —espetó George.

—¿Han visto la forma en que me mira el trasero? —completó Ron.

Ginny escondió el rostro entre las manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, y murmuró un "Lo merezco". Ellos no habían cambiado, no cambian y nunca cambiaran.

10:30 AM

Después de que Ron y Hermione abrazaran a Ginny, ésta última con más dificultad por culpa de la enorme barriga de 8 meses de embarazo, Ron le extendió un paquete.

—No sé si te va a gustar. Quería regalarte algo que tuviera que ver con Quidditch pero Hermione insistió en "algo útil para su profesión" —Ron le dijo, imitando la voz de su esposa. Hermione le dio otra palmada—. ¡Ay! Mione, el embarazo te ha vuelto demasiado agresiva —dijo indignado, masajeándose el lugar donde lo había golpeado.

Ginny abrió el paquete que reveló un libro "Educación infantil: Para Profesores iniciantes". Sonrió. Hermione siempre se preocupaba por su situación profesional.

—¡Gracias, Mione, va ser muy útil de verdad! —le dijo sonriendo.

—Qué bueno, Ginny. Estaba pensando: 'Las clases comienzan en septiembre, un libro puede ayudarle'. Al final, aunque sea un Jardín Infantil, los niños pueden ser unas pestes —Hermione intentó darle otro abrazo a su amiga.

—Tienes razón. ¡Los niños son unas pestes! ¡Yo tuve siete! —Molly completó, terminando de arreglar la mesa del desayuno.

—Hablando de pestes y regalos, ¿qué te dio Malfoy? —preguntó Percy, sentado en la mesa.

Por un momento, Ginny se quedó callada. No recordaba haber recibido ningún regalo de Draco. No que eso le importará, pero era al menos lógico que él le diera algo.

—Nada —dijo simplemente.

—¿Nada? ¿Cómo así que nada? ¿Será que se le olvidó? —preguntó Fred, fingiendo estar espantado.

—No, no se le olvidó. Fue él quien me recordó que hoy era mi cumpleaños —respondió.

—¿No es él un gran empresario, mega ejecutivo? Pensé que te iba a dar un diamante de 5 kilos o una isla en el pacífico —bromeó Ron.

Ginny se quedó pensando por un momento. ¿Será que no le importaba a Draco? ¿Era por eso que había preferido ir a la oficina en lugar de pasar el día con ella? Ahora estaba confundida.

—No te preocupes, hija. Tú le importas, si es eso lo que estás pensando. No dejes que esos demonios llenen tu cabeza de bobadas —Molly intentó tranquilizarla mientras llenaba su vaso con jugo de calabaza.


	2. Se busca regalo desesperadamente

**Capítulo 2- Se busca regalo desesperadamente.**

2:15 PM

-¡Diablos!

Draco apoyo fuertemente la cabeza sobre la mesa, haciendo un ruido seco.

-Vas a terminar con algún tipo de problema neurológico si continúas con ese ritual de auto flagelación- Blaise Zabibi camino hasta la silla en frente de Draco y se sentó. -¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que toques antes de entrar? ¡No necesitas anunciarte, simplemente toca la maldita puerta por lo menos!- Draco contesto irritado levantando la cabeza.

-Estas de mal humor, eso es lógico, pero ¿puedo saber por qué?- preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Tengo otra elección? Si no te cuento me vas a molestar todo el día. –hizo una pausa al ver la sonrisa de auto suficiencia del otro. –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ginevra.

-¿Y estas aquí en lugar de estar con ella? Draco, eres el presidente de la empresa, creo que un día libre no te mataría. Eres un adicto al trabajo.- Blaise afirmo balanceando negativamente la cabeza.

-No es eso idiota, es que pase toda la semana pensando en que comprarle pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Dale una joya, las mujeres las adoran.

-¿Crees que no pensé en eso ya? Pero tu la conoces, como mínimo dirá que le di algo costoso para hacer sentir mal a sus hermanos y no la va a usar. –Draco suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. –Necesito algo rápido, ya son más de las 2 y sólo tengo hasta las 4 para encontrar algo muy bueno.

-¿Por qué hasta las 4? Planeando alguna 'fiestecita particular' en casa. –pregunto, en un tono insinuante.

-Ojala- respondió soñador –La 'fiesta' no es particular, y mucho menos en casa. Va a ser en la "Madriguera", o sea, el infierno. Si no aparezco entero mañana, manda a los aurores a buscar mi cuerpo allá. – bajo la cabeza de nuevo, golpeándose más suave.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez por qué llamen esa casa "Madriguera"?

-No me lo recuerdes. Una vez cometí la estupidez de preguntarle que si se llamaba "Madriguera" porque su mamá había tenido 300 hijos como una coneja. Tengo la marca del mordisco que me dio hasta hoy.- se señalo el hombro.

Blaise soltó una carcajada

-¡Eso es amor animal!

-¡Animal! ¡Eso es!- Draco salto de la silla empezando a ponerse la chaqueta del traje.

-¿Qué? ¿Animal? ¿No te dije que golpearte la cabeza iba a terminar dándote problemas mentales?

-No imbécil, ya se que le voy a regalar a Ginny. Algún animal, ella adora bichos. Bichos y niños pero no creo que los vendan en el Callejón Diagon.- y salio corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando a un Blaise intrigado en la silla.

-Hasta mañana, si logras sobrevivir.- se despidió de su amigo.

2:40 PM

"Maldito Callejón Diagon, maldito agosto, maldito regreso a clases y niños imbéciles". Pensaba, enojado mientras esquivaba a varios estudiantes e intentaba llegar a la tienda de animales lo más rápido posible. Había olvidado como se llenaba de gente ese lugar en la época próxima a septiembre, el comienzo de un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

En una parte de la calle, una aglomeración de jóvenes y adultos estaban frente a una tienda bloqueando su paso. Gracias a su estatura no tuvo que empinarse demasiado para ver que se trataba de la tienda de Artículos para Quidditch y escucho algunos chicos comentar sobre el nuevo modelo de una marca de escobas americanas, una tecnología totalmente inédita. "Probablemente Potter ya debe tenerla en ese equipo de mierda", pensar en Potter sólo logro irritarlo aun más.

-¡Salga del camino! Las personas tenemos más cosas que hacer que quedarnos vagabundeando en frente de una tienda de escobas.- le grito a un niño de cabellos castaños y de no más de 11 años. El niño se asusto abriendole paso inmediatamente.

Después de 40 minutos, algunos gritos, un alto porcentaje de mal humor y extremadamente cansado, logro llegar a la tienda de animales. Por un milagro divino estaba medio vacía en comparción de todas las demás. La primera parte de la misión, llegar a la tienda, la había cumplido. Ahora llegaba la segunda parte: que bicho comprar.

Primero pensó en lechuzas, pero en un momento descarto la idea, ella ya tenía una. Después pensó en un ratón. "No, a las mujeres no les gustan las ratas." Un sapo, totalmente fuera de cuestión, no le gustaban. Lo hacían recordar a Neville Longbotton. Conejos, no, si lo hacia tendría que llevarse una pareja y no quería una mini colonia de Weasley- conejos en su casa.

Ya estaba empezando a irritarse por no lograr pensar en un animal decente, cuando vio en el fondo de la tienda una vitrina con una gata siamesa en la mitad y seis bolitas de pelo blancas como nieve alrededor. "¡Eso! Un gato sería genial, son limpios, silencios e independientes", el único problema eran los pelos, pero un hechizo solucionaría eso con facilidad.

Se agacho frente a la vitrina con la intención de escoger uno. "Diablos, todos son iguales." Pero al pensar en eso Draco paro. No, no todos eran iguales. Cinco eran blancos con ojos azules iguales a los de la madre, pero uno, el más pequeño de todos, tenía los ojos de color ámbar. "Ese, es perfecto. Es diferente a los demás y sus ojos son del color de los de Ginny". Mas en el instante en que su mano se extendió para tomar el gatito, una manita minúscula llego antes y se lo arrebato

Draco miro hacia arriba para ver de quien era la mano que había cogido SU gato y se encontró con una niña rubia, brincando, abrazando el gatito y gritando:

-¡Este, papi! Es perfecto, tan lindo, tan diferente. Quiero este.

-¡Perdón, querida, pero ese gato es mío!- Draco levanto la mano y la extendió para quitarle el gato a la pequeña, pero ella se alejo corriendo.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡No estoy viendo su nombre en el, esta a la venta y lo quiero!- la niña lo apreto fuertemente en sus brazos. Draco tuvo pena del animal, talvez estaría muerto cuando lo soltara.

-Niña, lo vi primero, ya lo iba a coger para llevarmelo.- comenzo a caminar hacia ella.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Papááá!- grito, haciendo que Draco se tapara los oídos con las manos. Otro motivo más para odiar a los niños.

-¿Algún problema, Liz?- un hombre considerablemente grande aparecio al lado de la niña. "Es imposible" penso, ¿cómo un armario de esos podia ser papá de esa niñita?

-¡Quiere robarse mi gatito papá, mi gatito bebe bonito!- y apreto aun más al gato, haciendolo maullar.

El hombre cruzo los brazos amenazadoramente. Draco se estremeció y comenzó a pensar que los conejos eran una opción considerable.

-Errr… humm… lo que pasa es que, robar no es el termino correcto…- el hombre soltó un ruido que le pareció el latir de un perro. –Ok, vamos a negociar. ¿Cuánto quieres por el gato?- le pregunto a la niña.

-80 galeones.- le contesto, balanceando al miserable gatito.

-¿Qué? ¿80 galeones? ¡Con eso te compras la tienda entera y te sobra para unos huevos de dragón! ¡Esto es extorsión!- Draco grito. Esa niña sólo podía estar loca y con seguridad iría a Slytherin.

-Entonces me quedo con el.- la niña se giro, tirando al gatito hacia arriba y cuando se estaba cayendo lo agarraba. Los maullidos eran agonizantes.

Lo pensó por un momento. Podía comprar otro gato por mucho menos de 80 galeones, pero eso no era lo que quería. "¡Eres Draco Malfoy y obtienes lo que quieres siempre no importa el precio!"

-Esta bien, negocio cerrado.- respondió derrotado. Sin duda ese había sido el peor negocio de toda su vida. Pagarle 80 galeones a una niñita de máximo 11 años y por un gato, demasiado vergonzoso para contárselo a alguien.

La niña prácticamente le arrojo el gato, que se aferro a su ropa como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Comenzó a examinar el animal para asegurarse de que la niña no le había arrancado alguna pata o un ojo cuando se dio cuenta de que era una gata. Todo estaba en su sitio. Se dirigió hacia la caja y pago por el animal. Aquella niña maquiavélica era capaz, seguramente, de vivir en tiendas de animales con aquel gigante como papá extorsionando a pobres hombre que buscaban el regalo ideal para su novia.

Miles de Gracias por todas sus reviews… y agradecimientos especiales a Vivi que me ayudo con la corrección del capítulo hace como medio siglo y yo apenas lo estoy publicando… Besos y creo que para mañana esta la última parte…


End file.
